Las Consecuencias del Alcohol
by Eliih Him
Summary: Nadie nunca sabe que es lo que puede pasar después de que ingieres alcohol. Ella nunca imaginó que con probar un simple gota de alcohol su vida daría un giro de 360 , ahora lo único que puede hacer es asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí hay una nueva historia…**

**Esto sería como un prólogo o al menos eso intente hacer… ¡sigo siendo nueva en esto! T^T**

**Aclaraciones:**

**~Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo esta historia;**

**~Universo Alterno;**

**~Momoko tiene 19 años;**

**~Lenguaje inapropiado;**

**~Perdonen la cacografía;**

**Sin más que añadir aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Maldito seas… maldito despertador… esa cosa siempre arruina mis sueños, no entiendo cómo pueden existir objetos así, son muy molestos para personas a las que les gusta dormir como a mí, aunque pensándolo bien aún no conozco persona a la que le guste madrugar o levantarse temprano. Odio tener que hacer esto pero mi amor me debo levantar, ¿les dije que mi amor es mi cama? Es mi amor platónico, tal vez a las chicas normales sus amores platónicos sean chicos, cantantes, actores, etc. pero oigan no soy una chica normal o ¿ustedes conocen a chicas de diecinueve años que estén buscando trabajo para pagar las deudas de juego de tu padre? Si es así díganme para que le pregunte como soporta toda esta maldita situación.

Al menos mi hermana menor no tiene que pasar por esto, ya que Kuriko sé quedo con mi mamá cuando nuestros padres se divorciaron. De eso hace ya unos cinco años y en todos estos años solo vi a Kuriko unas siete veces.

Me levante y me fui directamente hacia el baño, tenía un largo día por delante. Tenía que seguir buscando trabajo, para el colmo mi padre no se preocupa por eso, se la pasa jugando, apostando y bebiendo. No me sorprendería que un día apareciera diciéndome que me vendió a un tipo para pagar sus deudas... o sino que me comprometa con un viejo verde… ¡NO! No quiero que eso pase, mejor me apuro para ir a buscar y ver si consigo algo.

Suspire frustrada. Tenía que pagarlas a todas, no podía dejar que a mi papá lo metieran a la cárcel, será un viejo borracho viciado del juego pero es mi papá por sobre todas las cosas y tengo que ayudarlo con esto. Ahora que lo pienso mi papá no ha venido a casa en dos días, aunque no me preocupa ya que suele desaparecerse una semana completa o incluso dos, que es lo que hará no sé.

Salí del baño para ir a cambiarme y comer algo, si es que había algo en la alacena. Me puse una remera blanca suelta con un corazón en el medio, jean azul oscuros gastados y converses rosa. Me sujete mi cabello en una cola alta, creo que debería cortarme un poco las puntas, es que está muy largo aunque lo se tener largo pero ya está demasiado.

Tome mi celular y estaba por irme a la cocina cuando tocaron el timbre. Me fui hasta la entrada y la abrí. En frente mío estaba un hombre de mayor edad, por lo que aparentaba, y vestía un traje de color ¿bordo? Creo que sí.

― ¿Usted es la señorita Akatsutsumi Momoko? ― pregunto con una voz muy grave.

―Eh si ¿qué se le ofrece? ― el pregunte tímidamente.

Me daba miedo el tipo.

Asintió y se puso a buscarlo algo en su maletín, al cabo de unos segundos saco de este unos papeles y me los extendió.

―Es una orden de desalojo, tiene que abandonar esta casa junto con todas sus pertenencias, están confiscadas. Pero podrá sacar algunas cosas para que no quede completamente en la calle, si es posible puede empacarlas para que sea desalojada en este mismo momento ― me dijo y entro a la casa y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Lo mire sorprendida. No podía ser posible. Debó estar soñando, esto no puede estar pasando maldita sea. Eh quedado en la calle y de mi papá ni sus luces… demonios siento ganas de llorar pero no debo hacerlo, no enfrente de este hombre al menos. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?

* * *

**Bien…**

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Tiene futuro?**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este intento de prólogo XD**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Eliih Him**


	2. ¡Salida!

**¡Hola! Lamento haberme desaparecido tanto XD**

**Aclaraciones:**

**~Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo esta historia;**

**~Universo Alterno;**

**~Momoko tiene 19 años;**

**~Lenguaje inapropiado;**

**~Perdonen la cacografía;**

**Sin más que añadir aquí les dejo.**

* * *

**POV Momoko**

―Bien, gracias por haber colaborado con esto señorita ―dijo el hombre cerrando con llave la puerta de mi casa o de la que fue de mi casa.

―Todo sea por no armar un escándalo mayor y tengan que traer a los policías ― dije sonriendo sarcástica.

―Exactamente, con su permiso señorita, que tenga lindo día… a pesar de esto ― después de decir eso, se fue directo al ascensor.

Ahora ¿qué haré? Mi papá no muestra señales de vida y estoy cien por ciento segura que él tiene algo que ver con esto. Saco mi celular de mi bolsillo y veo que son las ¡¿once de la mañana?! No puede ser, tenía una entrevista a las nueve y media. Ahora estoy segura que no conseguiré el empleo.

― ¿Momoko? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Maldición, de todas las personas con las que me podría haber encontrado ¿por qué justamente con ella? ¡Aún no estoy preparada para enfrentar a nadie!

Tome un gran bocado de aire y me gire para enfrentarla. Al instante en que hice eso sentí que mis fuerzas se iban y estoy casi segura que mi rostro se volvió más pálido de lo que era.

― ¡Momoko estás pálida! Por favor dime que te sucede, me estás preocupando ― dijo una de mis mejores amigas.

Me sentí mal al verla con esa cara de preocupación. No quería que ella ni Kaoru, mi otra mejor amiga, se preocuparan por mí. Suficiente hicieron por mí cuando mis padres se separaron y tuve que empezar a valerme por mí misma, ya que mi papá ni me ayudaba con eso.

―Tranquila Miyako, no pasa nada, solo que creo que algo me cayó mal ― trate de sonreír de lo más normal que podía.

Soy un asco mintiendo. No me creyó, lo veo en su mirada azulada, diablos en estos momentos admiro a los que se les da bien mentir ¡lo hacen parecer como lo dicen! N siquiera puedo sonreír falsamente.

― ¿Qué sucede?

Maldición. Sí no puede engañar a Miyako que es la más inocente de las tres, menos lo hare con Kaoru.

―A Momoko le pasa algo ¡solo mírala! Esta pálida, sus ojos no tienen ese brillo que suelen tener siempre ― dijo Miyako acercándose y tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

¿Soy yo o eso parece como si lo hubiera sacado de un libro? Me refiero a eso del brillo en los ojos. Eh leído bastante como para saber que ella ha estado muy emocionada con el libro que le preste.

―Miyako eso sonó muy cursi ― dijo Kaoru volteando a mirarme.

Oh no.

―Habla ahora o no te dejaremos ir a ningún lado ― amenazó Kaoru.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

Suspire derrotada y empecé a contarles todo lo que había ocurrido desde que me levante, al paso de que iba contándoles vi que se empezaban a preocupar más lo note porque Miyako estaba pálida y Kaoru abría y cerraba la boca.

**POV Normal**

Momoko les terminaba de relatar lo acontecido a sus amigas. A penas término de contar Miyako se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo como si su vida se fuera en ello. Kaoru solo le agarro del hombro fuertemente.

― ¡Oh Momoko cuanto lo lamento! ― le decía Miyako entre sus abrazos.

― ¿En dónde te vas a quedar? ― le pregunto Kaoru apartando un poco a Miyako ya que noto que su amiga pelirroja se estaba poniendo azul.

Miyako al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba azul al no poder respirar por su efusivo abrazo la soltó lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a hacerle viento con sus manos y deseando que no se desmayara. Mientras la rubia hacia eso, la morena solo negaba con la cabeza, siempre que les pasaba algo a la pelirroja o a ella, Miyako siempre les daba de sus efusivos abrazos.

―Ya estoy bien ― dijo Momoko sonriendo nerviosa.

― ¡Lo lamento! No me pude controlar ― se disculpaba la rubia rápidamente.

Momoko le puso la mano en su boca y le negó con la cabeza, mientras le sonreía débilmente.

―Responde ¿dónde te quedaras ahora? ― insistió la morena.

―Pues, no lo sé ― le contestaba dudosa y añadió volteando a verla. ― Sinceramente aún no había pensado en eso, pero podría ir a un hotel o algo así…

― ¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES! ― grito Miyako tomándola por los hombros.

Sus amigas se asustaron por el grito, pero luego se tranquilizaron.

―Tú te quedaras en mi casa ―siguió la rubia animada.

Momoko rápidamente estaba por negarse pero Kaoru empezó a negar con la cabeza. La pelirroja solo suspiro derrotada. Miyako tomó esto como un "si" por lo que le ordenó a Kaoru que trajera el bolso de su amiga y ella empezó a empujarla hacia la salida.

Al salir Miyako hablaba de lo divertido que sería vivir juntas y Kaoru solo negaba con la cabeza. Definitivamente Miyako Gotokuji no cambiaría nunca, siempre le veía el lado positivo a todo. Momoko solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza ante las ideas de su rubia amiga.

―En serio Miyako, cuando consiga un lugar para quedarme dejare de darte problemas ― decía Momoko.

―No te preocupes, sabes que mi casa es su casa ― les decía sonriendo a las dos. ―Además ustedes saben que odio vivir sola, por eso les sugería que se vengan a vivir conmigo.

Momoko sonreía ante el recuerdo. Recordaba el día en que Miyako les había dicho que odiaba vivir sola, por lo que les decía que si querían vayan a vivir con ella. Kaoru había aceptado irse a vivir con ella, solo porque estaba casi en la misma situación que ella.

Los padres de Kaoru peleaban entre ellos todos los días a todas horas. Su hermano Dai los había llevado a ella y a su hermano Shou a vivir con él a su departamento por unos meses. En ese tiempo la morena tenía 17 años. Cuando Kaoru cumplió la mayoría de edad, sus padres se separaron definitivamente. Su madre se quedó con la custodia de Shou y ella tenía la posibilidad de elegir con quien irse, por lo que opto por irse a vivir sola.

Miyako se puso feliz cuando Kaoru acepto irse a vivir con ella por un tiempo. La rubia se sentía muy sola desde que su abuela había fallecido por un cáncer de hígado. Todo ocurrió muy rápido, desde que supo de la enfermedad de su abuela solo habían pasado tres meses. Miyako intento por todos los medios saber si existía algún tipo de tratamiento para esa enfermedad, pero no lo había o eso le decían los médicos a los que ella consultaba.

― ¡Rápido Momoko! ― decía la rubia despertando de sus recuerdos a la aludida.

― ¡Voy! ― contesto dándose cuenta de que sus amigas la estaban esperando adentro.

Estás solo se rieron por lo despistada que llegaba a ser la pelirroja.

**Ya en la noche**

Kaoru estaba buscando un canal, pero para su desgracia no había nada. Momoko estaba usando la computadora de la rubia buscando algún trabajo para ella, pero aún no conseguía nada. Miyako entro a la sala de estar, donde estaban sus amigas, muy animada con el celular en su mano.

― ¡Chicas! ¿Quieren salir a un antro esta noche? ― les pregunto catando la atención de las aludidas.

Estas se miraron entre sí y vieron como la rubia ponía cara de perrito abandonado para que aceptasen. Suspiraron derrotadas.

―Claro, no veo el problema ― dijo Momoko sonriendo.

―De acuerdo ¡pero no usare un estúpido vestido! ― dijo Kaoru y añadió. ― Y tampoco elegirás mi ropa como siempre lo haces.

―Pe-pero ¡te había escogido una muy linda! Solo mírala ¿sí, por favor? ― le rogo.

La morena solo suspiró y asintió desganadamente. Ante esto la rubia salto feliz y se fue corriendo a su habitación. A los pocos minutos ya volvía con la ropa que se pondrían.

― ¿Qué les parece? ― les pregunto mostrándoles lo que se pondrían.

Las dos miraron la ropa y voltearon a verse. No estaban nada mal. Le sonrieron a la rubia asintiendo y levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Está solo sonrió más.

**Ya preparadas…**

― ¡Rápido Miyako! ―se quejaba Kaoru.

Esta usaba llevaba su cabello corto y despeinado, como siempre, no le gustaba cambiarlo. Usaba una musculosa de tiras gruesas, era de color negro con las letras _"Love is war" _**(N/A: eh quedado encantada con la canción XD) **en plateado, traía puesto un jean ajustado de color negro y zapatos de tacón aguja del mismo color y solo se había puesto una pulsera de metal plateado y una cadenita plateada con una esmeralda, su maquillaje era solo de delineador, máscara, arqueador y brillo labial. Y por las dudas se iba a llevar una chaqueta de cuero negra.

―Tranquila Kaoru, sabes que ella se toma su tiempo al arreglarse ― le dijo Momoko soltando una risita nerviosa,

Momoko usaba una musculosa de color rosa con vuelos, una falda de color negra lisa y zapatos de color negro con tacón alto. Su maquillaje era casi natural y solo usaba una cadenita con la inicial "M" en una piedra de color rubí. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura.

― ¡Ya estoy lista! Por el ángel ¡chicas están hermosas! ― decía Miyako al verlas.

Está, usaba un vestido con la espalda descubierta y ajustado, tenía un cinto de color negro, la parte de arriba era de un color beige **(N/A: ¿se escribe así? Yo no sé ._.) **y la parte de abajo era negro. Su maquillaje era, igual que sus amigas, casi natural. Su cabello, que normalmente lo sujetaba en dos colas altas, ahora lo traía suelto y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Solamente usaba unos aros con perlas un poco grandes y la pulsera que le había regalado su abuela.

―Gracias ―contestaron las dos.

―Pero tú no te quedas atrás Miyako ― le alagó la pelirroja.

Miyako solo sonrió y se sonrojo un poco por el comentario.

― ¿Nos vamos? ― les dijo Kaoru ya en la puerta.

Las dos se voltearon a ver divertidas. Kaoru siempre que salía, no veía l hora de volver, aun cuando ni siquiera salieron.

**Ya en el antro**

Las chicas se bajaron del taxi y mientras esperaban que Miyako le pagara al conductor, las dos se mantenían viendo el lugar. No parecía un boliche de mala muerte, parecía casi nuevo.

― ¿Qué les parece Amalia? ― les pregunto Miyako cuando se acercó a ellas.

―Esta bueno, creo ― decía Momoko aun viendo el lugar.

Miyako empezó a hacerlas caminar hacia la entrada. Kaoru se giró a verla confundida.

― ¿Miyako no hay que hacer cola como los demás?

―No Kaoru, una compañera de la universidad me dio estos pases para que entremos gratis, ella no iba a poder venir porque tiene exámenes así que me los dio a mí ― le contesto la rubia sacando las entradas y entregándole al guardia.

Al entrar vieron como había adolecentes de 16 o 15 alcoholizados bailando descontrolados. Kaoru hizo una mueca cuando vio como unos adolescentes estaban prácticamente teniendo sexo en la pista por como el chico le metía la mano a la chica por debajo de ese vestido, aunque más que vestido parecía una musculosa.

Miyako les toco el hombro a las dos y les hizo seña de que la siguieran. Está las guio hasta una mesa en donde se sentó y ellas le siguieron. A los pocos minutos se acercó un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros.

― ¿Qué se les ofrece señoritas? ― les pregunto galante.

―Solo tráiganos unos tragos, o frezee de cualquier sabor con speed para mí ― le dijo Miyako.

El chico solo asintió y se fue a buscar los tragos. Las dos se voltearon a ver a la rubia sorprendidas.

― ¿Tomaras? ― le pregunto Momoko sorprendida.

―Claro, un poco de alcohol no vendría mal, además solo será un vaso ― le contestaba la rubia.

Momoko no volvió a preguntar más y se quedaron en silencio viendo como los chicos se descontrolaban en la pista mientras ingerían grandes cantidades de alcohol. A los pocos minutos volvió el mismo chico con los tragos, les dejo enfrente de cada una un vaso y les guiño un ojo antes de irse a otra mesa en donde estaban tres chicos.

La pelirroja noto que entre esos tres chicos estaba un pelirrojo que la estaba mirando, al verse descubierto por esta desvió la mirada para el otro chico y empezaron a hablar.

―Un vaso no nos habría mal ¿no? ― dijo Momoko dejando de ver al pelirrojo y posar su mirada en el contenido del vaso.

Kaoru solo se encogió de hombros y lo tomo. Miyako hizo lo mismo. Momoko las miro algo preocupada y tomo un sorbo de su vaso. Inmediatamente sintió que su garganta se quemaba al paso del líquido, que al tragarlo se dio cuenta que era fernet con cola. A los pocos segundos sintió que tenía mucha sed y se terminó el vaso de un solo sorbo. Parece que eso les pasó a sus amigas, ya que inmediatamente Kaoru que termino el contenido de su vaso, se fue hacia la barra. Miyako le tomo del brazo y siguieron a la morena.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado -w-**

**Si tienen dudas déjenmela en los reviews, para que les aclare.**

**Muchas gracias a Keili14, MomoXB16 y Nelly-san ¡las amo! okno XD**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Eliih Him**


	3. POV Momoko

**¡Hola!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo esta historia;**

**-Universo Alterno;**

**-Momoko 19 años y Brick 22;**

**-Lenguaje inapropiado;**

**-Perdonen la cacografía;**

**Sin más que añadir aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Momoko abrió lentamente los ojos, pero los cerro rápidamente ya que la luz del sol la estaba dejando "ciega", sentía que su cabeza se esta se estaba partiendo en la mitad. Escucho como un perro comenzó a ladrar en alguna parte de la casa y eso fue suficiente para que el dolor incrementara.

― ¡Miyako calla a tu perro! ― susurró molesta frunciendo el ceño.

El animal, como si hubiera escuchado su susurro se calló. Relajo su ceño y todo se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos completamente. Recordó que su mejor amiga no tenía un perro, sino ya lo hubiera visto anoche o ella misma le hubiera dicho. Se quiso levantar de la cama pero un brazo la sujetaba de la cintura.

Se giró lentamente y se encontró con un pelirrojo que dormía plácidamente. Lo miro detenidamente, el chico era muy lindo, si dormido se veía guapo se preguntaba cómo se vería despierto, seguramente era un dios griego.

Se pasó las manos por su rostro y trato de recordar cómo fue que termino en la cama con un hombre del cual no sabía ni su nombre.

_**Flash Back**_

―_Buenas noches señoritas ¿qué les sirvo? ― pregunto un rubio de ojos verdes sonriéndoles divertido._

― _¿Qué nos recomiendas? ― pregunto Miyako inocentemente._

_Momoko la miro sorprendida. ¿Era ella o Miyako le estaba coqueteando al barman? ¡Era la primera vez que la venia haciendo eso con un chico! Siempre los rechazaba a todos, el alcohol le debe estar afectando._

_Mientras Miyako seguía hablando con el barman, ninguna de las tres se dio cuenta cuando se les acerco un chico hasta que él mismo habló:_

― _Miren a quien tenemos aquí, la dulce y correcta Gotokuji Miyako. Cuando salí de mi casa con mis hermanos, jamás se me cruzo por la cabeza encontrarme contigo en este antro bebiendo alcohol y coqueteando con un tipo ― se burló._

_Miyako se dio vuelta al reconocer la voz. Las demás imitaron su acción, en frente de ellas estaba un rubio de ojos azules, usaba una camiseta a rayas de color azul y negro la tenía arremangada hasta el codo y con los primeros botones sin prender, su jean gastado era de color negro y sus zapatillas eran azules._

― _¿Acaso estás siguiéndome? _

―_Oh, diablos, no. Hay chicas más interesantes que tú bebita llorona ― replico cruzándose de brazos burlón._

― _¿Entonces como explicas que siempre estás en donde yo lo estoy?_

_Momoko y Kaoru intercambiaron y se giraron a la barra. Era mejor dejarlos solos con su pequeña discusión._

―_Linda pelirroja ¿un trago? ― pregunto otro barman, este era castaño con ojos marrones oscuros._

―_Claro ― le sonrió._

―_Soy Ian ― dijo sacando un vaso y sacando una botella de freeze._

―_Momoko y esta ― agarro el brazo de la morena. ― es Kaoru._

_Ian les sonrió alegre y saco otro vaso para la morena._

― _¡No lo puedo creer! La verdecita está aquí ¡salió de su casa! Esto es una señal de que se acerca el fin del mundo ― grito una voz gruesa detrás de las chicas._

_Kaoru bufo y frunciendo el ceño se dio la vuelta, seguida por la pelirroja y con un castaño que miraba curioso la escena._

―_No molestes lechuga andante._

_Ahí estaba un chico de cabellos despeinados azabaches y unos increíbles ojos verdes que brillaban con picardía, usaba una camisa negra con el cuello y los puños azul oscuro, tan oscuro que no se notaba mucho por las luces, al igual que el rubio, este tenía los primeros botones sin prender, usaba jeans azul oscuro que estaban rotos en las rodillas y usaba unas zapatillas negras._

― _¿Por qué no puedo molestarte? ¿Acaso sabes la diversión de la que me estás privando verdecita?_

― _¿Lo hago? Uh. Perdón señor, pero si quiere le recomendare unas chicas que estarán más que feliz de ser el centro de su atención ― dijo Kaoru rodando los ojos y poniendo los manos en la cadera._

―_Ya sé que soy super sexy, que ninguna chica sería capaz de resistirse a mis encantos, pero no hay otra chica que pueda molestar como lo hago contigo. Las demás son muy lloronas ― pone los ojos en blanco y en su rostro aparece una sonrisa torcida._

_Momoko se volvió a girar. Esto ya lo había vivido con Miyako, al pensar en la rubia de su amiga se volteó a todos lados buscándola con la mirada pero no la encontró._

―_Si buscas a la rubia con la cual estaban, te voy diciendo que se fue a la pista con el tipo ese ― le dijo Ian sonriendo divertido._

―_Genial ― dijo sarcástica y tomo el vaso que estaba enfrente suyo._

―_Y ahora te quedaste sin la morena._

_Momoko lo miro confundida y se giró hacia atrás. Como le había dicho Ian, Kaoru había desaparecido con el moreno._

_Frunció el ceño, sus amigas la habían abandonado en la barra y se fueron con esos tipos. Esto no podría ser peor. Volvió a su vaso y se lo tomo de un solo trago._

― _¿Más? ― le pregunto medio sorprendido y medio divertido._

_Ella solamente asintió y espero a que el castaño termine de prepararle la bebida. Se habrá tomado como cinco vasos más después de este y hubiera seguido por el sexto si no fuera porque Ian estaba atendiendo a la persona que estaba a su lado._

― _¿Cómo es que puedes tomar tanto y aun así seguir de pie?_

_Momoko miro por el rabillo de sus rosados ojos y se encontró con un pelirrojo que la mirada entretenido._

―_No es tan fuerte como parece ― contesto simplemente._

―_Ya lo creo, sino ya hubieras estado durmiendo en la barra._

_Momoko frunció el ceño y lo miro directamente al rostro. Era el pelirrojo que la había estado mirando cuando llegaba con sus amigas. Ahora que lo tenía a su lado veía claramente el color de sus ojos, eran tan rojos como la sangre aunque tenían un brillo que se parecían a los rubís. Sus cabellos pelirrojos estaban despeinados dándole un toque rebelde. Tenía puesta una camisa roja, las mangas le llegaban hasta los codos, el cuello por dentro era negro al igual que los puños, tenía los primeros botones desprendidos, tenía puesto un jean azul oscuro gastado con unas converses negras y en su cuello colgaba una cadena de plata con una medalla en forma de alas negras._

― _¿Ves algo que te gusta? ― pregunto burlón al notar que era el centro de la atención de la linda pelirroja._

―_No tienes nada que me guste, tal vez tu cadena, pero después de eso no hay nada ― replico volviendo a mirar su vaso._

― _¿Quieres ver mi cadena? ― dijo desprendiéndosela y mostrándole a la chica._

_Momoko lo miro nuevamente y dirigió su vista a las alas de la cadena plateada, se podía leer "Fallen Ángel" en medio de las alas._

―_Es mucho más linda de cerca ― dijo sonriendo levemente._

― _¿Quieres bailar? ― pregunto el pelirrojo alejándose levemente de la barra._

―_Uh. No, no bailo con personas que no conozco ― negó con la cabeza y levanto las manos como si lo quisiera alejar._

―_Pero eso se arregla ― sonrió divertido, pero al ver la confusión en la cara de la chica, añadió. ― Soy Brick Him, un gusto ― le tendió la mano._

― _¡Ah! Hola, soy Akatsutsumi Momoko ― le devolvió el saludo con efusividad._

_Brick sonrió divertido por la actitud de la chica y luego de unos segundos la guio hasta la pista de baile. Al llegar comenzaron a bailar un remix, Momoko se puso de espaldas y Brick colocó sus manos en la cadera de la chica. La pelirroja movió su trasero al ritmo de la música provocando que Brick la apegara más a él._

_Brick Him no solía bailar con chicas como Momoko, normalmente él sólo bailaba con chicas que se le ofrecían, tal vez eso suene un poco hipócrita pero él no tenía la culpa que ellas se le entregaran a penas lo conocían, si ellas no se respetaban él no lo hacía. Cuando se casara y tuviera una hija la educaría para que no se entregue así de fácil a cualquier idiota, primero muerto antes de que su hija pierda la virginidad antes de casarse._

― _¡Amo esa canción! ― chillo Momoko sacando a Brick de sus pensamientos._

_Momoko se dio vuelta y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo. Sonrió tontamente al ver la expresión confusa de su pareja de baile._

―_Brick ¿en dónde estás? ¿Estás sordo? ¡El dj puso una canción lenta! No sé qué pareja de novios esta festejado su aniversario ― le comento Momoko con un sonrojo._

_Brick se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos y dirigió su mirada hacia los labios de la pelirroja. No eran carnosos como los que él besaba pero los suyos se le veían apetecibles, esta chica tenía algo que le llamaba la atención._

_Poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro de la chica, la cual aún no se daba cuenta del acercamiento del pelirrojo. Momoko lo miró sorprendida cuando vio que el chico estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro, abrió la boca para decir algo y Brick aprovecho esa acción y junto sus labios con los de ella. Momoko se sorprendió pero cerró los ojos y le respondió el beso a los pocos segundos. El beso fue tomando intensidad, ahora no se besaban con timidez, sino que este se fue tornando apasionado y desesperado. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire abrieron los ojos y, esta vez, Momoko comenzó el beso._

_No se dieron cuenta cuando salieron de la pista de baile, ni cuando Momoko envolvió con sus piernas las caderas de Brick. Él se separó de ella rompiendo unos minutos el apasionado encuentro, la bajo y tomo de su mano para guiarla a la salida del boliche._

_Momoko lo siguió soltando algunas risas por lo que acababa de pensar, ese pelirrojo la atraía mucho y jamás ningún chico la hacía sentir así. Se sorprendió al ver un Mercedes Benz rojo y a Brick sacando la llave de uno de los bolsillos de su jean. Le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella entro sin decir nada, le cerró la puerta y rodeo el auto._

―_Lindo auto Brick ― comento Momoko divertida cuando Brick entró al vehículo._

―_No es lo único lindo que tengo ― le respondió son una sonrisa sarcástica y arrancando el auto._

_Momoko sólo se rio, su mente sexy la estaba haciendo pensar mal. Pensaba que Brick se refería a que tenía una casa linda, un rostro lindo y un físico que estaba para morirse… tal vez no estaba pensando mal._

―_Quisiera ver todo lo lindo que tienes ― le dijo cuando dejó de reírse._

―_Creo que tienes suerte esta noche…_

― _¿La tengo? ¡Ja! Lo dudo querido rojito._

― _¿Rojito? ― la miró por el rabillo del ojo confundido._

―_La mayoría de tu ropa es roja, hasta tienes los ojos rojos… no me sorprendería que tu ropa interior lo sea también._

_Brick no pudo contener una carcajada, Momoko le sonrió divertida._

― _¿Acaso estamos en Las Vegas? ― pregunto y le señalo un local._

―_No me digas que tienes curiosidad por entrar…_

― _¿Podemos? ¡Anda di que sí Him! Vamos a jugar ahí un rato ― le sonrió burlona._

_Brick se sorprendió pero luego se rio y negó con la cabeza, pero para complacer a la pelirroja estaciono casi al frente del lugar. Momoko se bajó rápidamente y Brick la siguió después de haberle puesto llave a su auto._

_Entraron al lugar y vieron que era como una capilla. Brick le dio la razón a Momoko, esto parecía una capilla de las Vegas. Se nota que cambio Townsville desde que se fue hace tres años._

― _¡Buenas noches! ¿Se van a casar? ― pregunto un hombre con las mejillas sonrojadas y vestido como cura._

― _¿Quieres casarte de mentiras conmigo Brick? ― pregunto sarcástica la pelirroja._

_Brick rodo los ojos y se largó a reír. No sería una mala idea casarse con la chica de mentiras, total esto no era las Vegas así que su matrimonio no sería válido._

―_Vamos a casarnos rosadita ― le contesto._

_El "cura" sonrió feliz y aplaudió. Los guio hasta un altar y ahí sentada estaba una chica de cabellos blancos con un velo de novio y un ramo._

―_Niña Bell dele eso a la niña pelirroja ― le dijo el hombre._

_Bell sólo asintió, le puso el velo a Momoko y le entrego un ramo de flores. Unos segundos después entro un castaño mirando a los pelirrojos y sonriendo divertido se acercó._

― _¿Tan pronto y ya tenemos una pareja?_

_Bell le proporciono un golpe en la cabeza y le dijo algo al oído. El castaño la fulmino con la mirada y se quedó callado._

_Momoko solo se reía de las palabras del cura y Brick le sonreía tontamente cuando la pelirroja se apoyaba en él, sus zapatos la estaban matando y no soportaba estar mucho tiempo en pie._

_**End Flash Back**_

―Maldición ― susurro sorprendida.

Dirigió su mirada hacia su mano izquierda y noto, con terror, que en la mano izquierda más precisamente en el dedo anular tenía un anillo bañado en oro. Miro la mano de Brick que estaba en su cintura y en ella tenía el mismo anillo que ella.

―Esto no puede estar pasando ― dijo entrando en pánico.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y entretenido un poco.**

**Muchas gracias a **_**Shinku kitsuke**_** y **_**pato262**_** por sus reviews ¡se los agradezco de verdad! Ustedes animan mis mañanas cuando me pongo a escribir este capítulo XD ah y **_**pato262 **_**espero no haberte decepcionado… aún no me atrevo a escribir lemon XD**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes…**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
